bleach_online_userfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
' Guild '''will be unlocked at level 32. Activate Guild from the bottom menu buttons. You can join guild events and fight together with other guild members. Some Daily Activities events, such as Guild War and Protect Seireitei, requires you to be in a guild before you can participate in that events. Creating a Guild *To create a Guild, you need the following requirements: **Main character must be '''level 32'. **Must have joined a Clan '(Shinigami, Quincy or Arrancar). **'100,000 silver as guild creation fees. Joining a Guild *You can only join a guild from your Clan. Example: If you are in Quincy clan, you can only join a Quincy Guild. *Once you open the guild window, a list of available guilds from your clan will be visible. *Apply to any guild you like, and wait for the guild leader or deputy to accept your application. *It is recommended to speak to someone from that guild before applying. Guild Donation *You can donate silver or gold to your guild daily. *1 gold = 1,000 silver = 10 merits. *The maximum donations allowed depends on your level. *Gold donations have no limit. *Donations will become guild Assets. *Guild Assets are needed to upgrade Guild Level, Guild War Level and Guild Protect Seireitei Level. *Donating to guild will give you merits. Guild Level *Guild leader is responsible to upgrade the Guild Level by using available guild assets. *Each Guild Level will add bonus percentage in experiences and silvers gained to all guild members. *Each Guild Level will also add one more additional member slot. *Guild level will also determine the Guild Camp Level. *Once all guild member slots are full, guild cannot receive anymore guild applications. Guild Camps *All guilds have 3 Guild Camps: Guild Camp Attributes *Merits can be used to upgrade Guild Camp Attributes. *It will give bonus increase in attributes for you and your partners in formation. *These bonus attributes will be permanent, even after you leave guild. *The maximum level of bonuses which you can upgrade will be determined by the level of the guild. *Additional merits can be accumulated for future use, even after you leave guild. Guild War Level *Guild War Level will give bonus increase by certain percent during Daily Activities: Guild War event. *All members who join the event will receive this bonus. *Upgrading this will require guild assets. *Guild leader is responsible to perform this upgrade. Guild Protect Seireitei Level *Guild Protect Seireitei Level will give bonus increase by certain percent during Daily Activities: Protect Seireitei event. *All members who join the event will receive this bonus. *Upgrading this will require guild assets. *Guild leader is responsible to perform this upgrade. Leaving a Guild *You can leave guild at any time. *There is no penalty when leaving a guild. *There is also no cooldown period before you can join another guild after leaving one. Guild Positions *Within a guild, there are 3 positions: *'Guild Leader' is the founder and creator of the guild. *If the guild leader does not login for more than 3 days, the position will be automatically transferred to the Deputy with the highest contribution points. *Top 3 highest contributors in the guild will automatically become Guild Deputy. Category:Gameplay Systems